Croydon
Stockstad Borough of Croydon Croydon is a large town in South Stockstad The principal settlement of the Stockstad Borough of Croydon. The Stockstad Borough of Croydon is an Outer Stockstad borough located to the south of Kensington & Chelsea in the county of Greater Stockstad. Geography Croydon is located right between two other Stockstad boroughs, Barnet and Groveworth. The borough has several neighbourhoods, including Westwood East and Havestock Place. Croydon Way runs from South Croydon up through Westwood and then up to the point where it meets Havestock Place Road. Croydon Way serve as the main shopping street in Croydon. Therefore there are many restaurants and shops along the street as well as the famous Westwood Art Galley building. Westwood Art Gallery is one of many public entertainments in Croydon. Transport Rail Fast trains to central Stockstad departs from Clapham Junction in West Croydon and have journey times by 11 minutes to Stockstad Victoria station. Services from Clapham Junction runs both north and south. To the north to Stockstad Victoria station and to the south to Amersham and to other parts of the country. Buses Transport for Stockstad operates all local buses in and around Croydon. Most buses serve the bus station in Westwood and the bus station in White City. Buses from Croydon serve.... :: Stockstad Underground/Tube There are a total of 4 Underground stations within Croydon. Lines that runs through Croydon are the Northern Line and the Central Line. * Morden, Northern Line, in Westwood * Holland Park, Central Line, in Holland Park * White City, Central Line, in White City * Southmore, Central Line, in White City Stockstad Overground The Stockstad Overground runs through several parts of Croydon with stations in Clapham, Westwood and Holland Park. Road The Holland Way in East Croydon connects all the way up to Bond Street in the West End and is a major important transport connection for public, passenger and cargo transports within East Croydon. In West Croydon, the Croydon Way runs from South Croydon all the way up to Belsize Center in the Stockstad Borough of Barnet and is a very important transport route for public, passenger and cargo transports from Finsbury and Belsize. Districts within the area There are numerous of smaller districts within the Croydon area. Westwood, Westwood East, Southmore, White City, Holland Park and Havestock Place. The picture to the right shows a normal neighbourhood in Croydon with typical Stockstad rowhouses. Parks and open spaces In Croydon there are several parks and open green spaces. The largest park, Westwood Field is located in Westwood East at the south side of the main shopping street Westwood High Street. Westwood Field's major attractions such as the Westwood Field cafe and bicykle hire are only open during the summer. This facility was first available for public use the entire year but due to low income and a decrease in visitors during winter time the Croydon council decided to shut down all public services during winter time and only have it open during the summer.